donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Tiki Tong
Tiki Tong is the King of the Tiki Tak Tribe and the final boss in Donkey Kong Country Returns. ''He is fought in the world Volcano. He must be hit seven times to be defeated (two times for each hand and three times on the head). His appearance is a giant Tiki with hands formed out of DK's bananas and the other leaders of the Tiki Tak Tribe. He has black eyes with red, rather than yellow, pupils. He is the one who stole DK's bananas in his Banana Hoard at the beginning of ''Donkey Kong Country Returns. He is voiced by Ian Loma. Appearance Tiki Tong's first appearance is a giant, floating tiki head. Then, after he takes Donkey Kong's Banana Hoard, the other tikis form into his hands, which he uses in the boss battle. Phases * In the 1st phase, Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong must reach the top of Tiki Tong Tower using a Rocket Barrel, while dodging the Tiki Goons and other obstacles. Pressing 2 on the Wii-mote increases the rocket's speed and allows the player to move quickly through the faster obstacles. It's possible to earn two lives each time you attempt this phase, by gathering 100 bananas and grabbing the balloon floating in this level. * After reaching the top of Tiki Tong Tower, the Kongs must fight Tiki Tong, himself, starting the 2nd phase. Tiki Tong eats DK's Banana Hoard and vomits a Banana Juice on his minions to power up himself, creating a pair of gigantic hands to attack. To defeat him, the player must jump on the crystal (that resembles a button) on the back of his hands, while dodging his slap and chop attacks. Each crystal must be jumped on a total of two times. Crouching allows Donkey Kong or Diddy Kong to dodge to low flying hand attacks, hovering as Diddy will allows you to easily dodge the slap. * The 3rd Phase starts when his hands are destroyed. Tiki attacks with his head, slamming it on the ground and releasing fireballs. The player must hit another crystal button that appears on the top of his head approximately 3 times. Trivia * During the 2nd phase, Tiki Tong strongly resembles Andross from Star Fox (on his Star Fox 64 incarnation), due to his physical appearance (being a floating head with 2 hands and no body). **He also somewhat resembles Wham Bam Rock and Wham Bam Jewel from the Kirby series (Kirby Super Star and Kirby Super Star Ultra), who also attacks with his hands (Wham Bam Rock/jewel, however, is damaged through any part of the hand, while Tiki Tong has to be hit on the crystals) * He appears to resemble a steel drum (when his crown is off). * One of his eyes is bigger than the other, much like King K. Rool. **Funnily enough, Tiki Tong also shares many moves that K. Rool had that were similar to Tiki Tong's own when K. Rool was in Jungle Climbers. For instance, both will try to crush DK and Diddy with their hands and both shoot fiery objects at the Kongs. This correlates with a theory involving K. Rool and Tiki Tong being the same person. **Tiki Tong is the only member of the Tiki Tak Tribe leaders to appear in a diorama. **Tiki Tong's second phase resembles the way Eyerok attacks in his boss fight in super mario 64 as they both try to crush the player with thier hands and the weak spot is on the hands also Eyerok has to have each hand hit three times rather than two like Tiki Tong in that phase Category:Bosses Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Category:Tikis Category:Tiki Tak Tribe Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Final Bosses Category:Males Category:Donkey Kong Country Returns Bosses